An Icebox Incident
by Rosemary1234
Summary: Sort of Crackish. Denmark brings home a drunk England, who turns Sweden's refrigerator into a human. Iceland does his best to hide his abnormal relationship and the now-turned-teenage-girl fridge from the other Nordics, but how long can he keep this up? After all, Norway already seems suspicious... Iceland/Fridge!Girl T for suggested past 'fridge romance.'


**A/N: Yeah... I really don't know. **

_"Oh this is bad… This is really really bad…" _Iceland paced the kitchen of his Swede friend's home, with a shaking, sweaty hand on his forehead. How the hell could this _happen? _What would happen _now? _

He'd had a hard enough time keeping his relationship a secret when his lover had been inanimate. But now… What if the young, naked, blond woman in front of him somehow told the others about their many times spent together? Iceland blushed at the thought.

"_How did this all happen in the first place? Oh right…" _Iceland recalled Denmark coming home to Sweden's after a night at the bar with a couple of drunken friends, which for some reason included England.

Let's just say, the Brit had gotten a little creative with his spells while in such a cloudy state of mind. The other Nordics had been visiting and most had left after all means of polite conversation had been ruined by one overly obnoxious Dane. But not Iceland. He had a secret.

Once he'd said goodnight to Sweden and Finland and watched them go upstairs for the night, he snuck into the kitchen to talk with the one person in the world he knew listened the best. Sweden's refrigerator. Iceland opened up to that fridge more than he did with anyone else.

He confided in it whenever he'd felt lonely or something bothered him or if it was a particularly bad time for his economy. And the fridge never talked back or yelled that he was being 'stupid or childish' or anything like that. It just listened. And hummed. The humming soon became a sound Iceland adored.

Very soon Iceland had begun to feel more than just trust in his refrigerator friend. One time, Finland had caught him in a… _questionable_ situation with it, but had shrugged it off once Iceland assured him that he was only fetching some ice cream from the freezer and not… Doing anything else.

He had shared many wondrous moments with his unique love interest that he'd rather not have his brothers know about. Especially Norway and Denmark… Or Sweden, since it was technically _his_ fridge. Iceland had spoken to the household object so many times that he eventually gave it the affectionate nickname Eva.

After Denmark's interruption of the Nordics peaceful evening, Iceland made his way quietly into Sweden's kitchen and sat crisscross on the floor. For a few moments he stared intently at the pristine fridge in front of him, before speaking.

"Hey, Eva… How are you tonight? Everything still running smoothly?" The fridge hummed quietly.

"Ah, I see. That's good… I'm fine too." Iceland took in the glistening stainless steel form of his lover, and sighed. He stood up and gently stroked the back of his hand against the cool handle on Eva's door.

'She' continued to hum. He opened 'her' door and greedily breathed in the crisp and chilled air which rushed out to meet him. He nuzzled his cheek against the icebox. Iceland slept at the feet of the fridge for the rest of the night, content in being alone with the one he loved.

* * *

_"Whoa! England what spell was that?" Denmark suddenly yelled with a slight slur in his voice. The Nordics turned to look at him strangely._

_ "What? I just wanna know what gibberish he said to the fridge over there…" Denmark defended. "Uhm, Denmark, didn't England leave a few minutes ago?" Finland asked. _

_ "Oh, yeah… Whatever!" _

* * *

The next morning, Iceland awoke with his back against something soft; unlike the hard and cool surface he had fallen asleep next to. He blinked his eyes open drowsily. _"Huh… That's weird… I don't remember falling asleep-" _He suddenly felt fair skinned hands running through his short silver hair, stroking his head gently.

With a jolt, he sat up, turning around to stare into the face of a young maiden with a pale complexion and wide wispy grey eyes. Iceland stood up and blushed, realizing not only had he been leaning on her in his sleep, but she was in fact _nude_ as well.

And this is where Iceland began to pace, wondering who the heck this girl was before-

_Uh oh._

Iceland then thought to England and Denmark's crazy shenanigans from the night before. _Could it be? _He turned to look at the girl who sat with her legs pulled up to her chest against the wall. Iceland took note that she sat quite close to the outlet, as if afraid to move an inch. _Or maybe she didn't know how… _

"E-Eva?" He dared to ask. The girl looked up and smiled with recognition. _Oh crap. His worst fear was true. _Iceland stared at her again before realizing his action. He averted his eyes, and sputtered a little.

"D-Do you think he could, maybe... _Put some clothes on?" _he said as his face heated up embarrassedly. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her tilt her head to the side in confusion. Iceland realized she might not understand what clothes _were._

"Uhm, you know. Like what I'm wearing?" He motioned to his normal brown uniform jacket. Eva nodded eagerly in understanding. As she bobbed her head up and down her blond bangs fell across her line of vision. She blew them away and looked at him again.

"Stand up and I'll find you some clothes before Finland and Sweden wake up and-" Crap. He'd almost forgotten. The fridge was now human. _Human. _It finally sunk in. His best friend and lover was actually alive! And the fridge was gone. In its place was a teenage girl. Yep. He was dead. Sweden would definitely notice the refrigerator missing.

But it wasn't by any means his fault! If anyone was to blame it'd be England. He was the one who cast incantations on household items while heavily intoxicated. The only issue now was that he might have to explain to them about his special 'relationship.' That was definitely not a conversation he looked forward to discussing.

Denmark would tease him, Norway and Finland would probably freak out and call a psychiatrist, and Sweden would probably just be weirded out by the fact that he even _had_ a relationship with his fridge.

Iceland realized he'd begun to sweat and took a moment to calm himself. He focused his attention on the now-human refrigerator.

"Get up, and we'll get you back to my place. As far as Sweden and Finland know, I wasn't here last night and I have nothing to do with the fact that their fridge is missing. Got that? _Nothing." _Then again, he did have a little to do with it, considering he was taking it- _her_ home.

Eva looked at him strangely before making an odd noise in the back of her throat. She looked at the outlet next to her, a slightly nervous expression on her face.

"You aren't plugged in anymore! Just come on!" Iceland was getting impatient. When Eva made no move to stand he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Eva wobbled a few steps before falling ungraciously against Iceland's chest. He blushed, and gently shoved her away.

Things were too awkward now… She probably thought he was a weirdo. What did she think about all there times together? Did she even love him?! What if she hadn't even liked his presence before this whole incident?! Iceland looked fearfully down at the shivering girl. She didn't look uncomfortable in the situation, as he felt. Instead she appeared half frozen to death. Oh wait… She was a fridge. Or had been. Iceland slipped off his jacket and handed it to her. She smiled in thanks, and sat back down on the floor. Iceland groaned.

"You… Can't walk can you?" She shook her head. He sighed and helped her up into a standing position again, before (much to his embarrassment I might add) scooping her up bridal style and carrying her to a bathroom. He sat her down on the countertop.

As far as he knew, Sweden and Finland owned no women's clothing that he could borrow, so they'd have to make do with something else before going out in public to buy her some clothes. He wouldn't dare go snooping upstairs where he knew he'd have some questions to answer if he were caught.

After looking around for a few moments, Iceland suddenly spotted Sweden's bathrobe. It was much too big for Eva's small frame but would have to do for now. Eva happily complied, as Iceland slipped it on and tied the waist band for her.

"Alright… I'll return this later. Let's get out of here and get you back to my home."

**A/N: I don't know if I should continue this or not. Tell me what you thought in the reviews. I just think all the stories about Iceland's relationship to the fridge is hilarious so I decided to make one. Plus, I named my own refrigerator Eva. XD**


End file.
